User blog:Tundrathesnowpup/Fanon stuffs
This is just a lot of the basic stuff, not much to explain x'D For the most part, a lot of the information about my fanonverse is written on Tundra's reference sheet and all the stories i've linked below. Any characters that are mine will have a * next to it Characters/stories in my fanonverse: ''' Because there's way too many to list, I actually have a few categories on the wikia for this: * Tundraverse Characters (contains both characters belonging to me and by other people that are approved to be in my fanon. PLEASE do not ask for your character to be included within my universe) *My characters and stories (linked my profile. The tabs contain both my owned characters and the stories that only i have written) the first one i had written though was Tundra's intro story: Pups and the Avalanche '''Prominent characters in my universe: AKA characters I use in my fanon, but aren't listed below in the immediate family or shipping categories *SNOW Patrol *Mindy *Sport *Cooper *Kailey* *Rusty *Andrew *Elsie* (shared custody) *Camo, Soda, Blitz, and Crash (FletcherxElsie's pups/Chase's nieces and nephews) *Boone *Smoky Pets of Main characters around town: *Kyla* (Mayor Goodway's guard dog. Not around until second generation as an Adult) *Rayne* and Delta* (Younger brothers of Kailey and pets to Captain Turbot) *Tex* (Farmer Yumi's dog) *Timber and Alexus (Jake's dogs. Timber is loosely based off of the original Timber that they had developed to be Jake's pet in the show but was cut from production) *Vinnie* (Alex Porter's dog) *Topaz (Katie's dog and Tracker's sister) *Gluty (Mr. Porter's dog) Friend's characters that aren't on the wikia but have been approved to be in my fanonverse: *Tiberius *Turtle "Snort" *Katydid *Java *Caspian *Carson *Siegmeyer *Sieglynd *Tobias *Roxanne *Clairmonde *Carter (Tex's brother) *Savannah *Bedagi *Jasper *Josie Existing ships in my fanonverse all the pups in the PAW Patrol have a mate in my universe except for Sweetie and Tuck. But please don't ask or make an offer- all my ships for the main PAW Patrol are set in stone and will not be changing. Even if some of the owners aren't active, I have a lot developed with them and will not be changing things, they're still my friends and I love the characters All the pups got together while they were younger, except for Rubble. He didn't meet his mate, Kyla, until he was an adult and the rest of the PAW Patrol was married and had pups of their own. His relationship and Kyla was debuted in this story: Not Alone Anymore When the pups get married, instead of wearing things like wedding rings they wear marriage pins that are pinned onto their collar Main PAW Patrol team ships and their families: *ChasexSkye- Pups: First litter: Lani* and Ace* Second litter: Sora *ZumaxPrincess- Pups: First litter: Pup Puppies 3 Dylan, Summer, CJ, Shadow Second litter: Ren and Anastasia *RockyxTundra*- Pups: Sage*, Aurora*, and Winter* *MarshallxRosie- Pups: Bia, Ash, Smokey, and Hershel *RubblexKyla*- Pups: Garnet*, Granite*, Marble*, Pebble*, Dozer*, and Boulder* *TrackerxElena- Pups: Mauno, Kaze, Entei, Elm *EverestxSieglynd *ArrbyxRipley* *EllaxInkwell* Third Generation: Yes, the paw patrol's pups have their own families too. But the users I share some of the pups with have decided to stop at third generation. Grandbabies! only linking the couples that have pups. Here's a list of the grandkids, from the couples that have had puppers. Some of the second gens do have their own ships, but just haven't had kids. like CJ, and Granite. *Puppers list Siblings and Parents So i think the only parents i've actually shown on here are Tundra and Blizzard's. I only own another set of parents for the pups and a few of the siblings. A lot of the characters in the families are owned by other users. Just a reminder that Tundra and Everest are Cousins in my fanon universe. I'm not going to link all the family trees right now, just the immediate family. Some pups don't have set parents or siblings, but that doesn't mean i'm open for any offers currently. All the characters that have fully named family is closed for other family members. Parents are written as pairs. Ryder: *Jessica and Zack *Sam *Jake (Brother-in-law) *Madison (Niece) Katie: *Zelda and unnamed father *unnamed brother* Chase: *Chief and Brooke *Fletcher *Harper* Skye: *Rupert and Cornelia* *Jamie *Maui* *Cliff *Shira *Twix Rocky: *Craig and Gail *Smoky *Aryana *Unnamed older half-sister* *Unnamed older half-sister Zuma: *Samantha and Zane *Danny *Nixie* *Maya *Primrose *Sonar Marshall: *Hayden and Edan *Angie *Valentine* *Bentley Rubble: *Barks and Brittany *Brozer *Toby *Roquelle* Tracker: ' *unnamed parents *Topaz *unnamed littermate *Tiny *Topenga* *Taven* *unnamed younger sibling *unnamed younger sibling '''Tundra: ' *Snowdrop and Glacier* *Blizzard* *Icee *Bleu *Snowy '''Everest: *Eirwen and Paloma* *Olwen* *Parka* *Iclyn* Ella and Tuck: *Unnamed Parents *Coach* Other info: *The numbers of the pups vehicles have shifted since Tundra comes before Everest in my fanon universe. While there are too many additions i've added in to keep all the numbers going, this is just the first few vehicle numbers in the team in order of when I added characters into my universe- #Ryder #Chase #Marshall #Skye #Rocky #Rubble #Zuma #Tundra #Rosie #Cooper #Mindy #PAW Patroller #Everest #Air Patroller #Tracker #Mission PAW cruiser #Sea Patroller I don't go by the show ages, which I've mentioned before- but here's who's oldest to youngest here: #Chase #Rocky #Skye #Zuma #Marshall #Tundra #Everest #Tracker #Rubble I aged Ryder up a tiny bit for my AU. When Tundra joins the PAW Patrol, all the pups are 2 years old in human years, but are (6-8) years old mentally- Ryder is 13 instead of 10 because he just seems older. Starting in Pups and the Avalanche, a year had passed since Tundra joined. The pups start dating in Pups Go on a Date, at 3 years old, but are mentally around 12. I made an Age chart to try to showcase it, as well as working on a timeline with Tundra growing. Zuma loses his lisp as an adult(aka in all the next gen stories), since apparently he got a new voice actor and his lisp isn't there anymore :c It might come out only when he's really excited, but as a pup/teen he keeps his lisp in all my fics ''MIGHTY-PUPS: '' Any drawings or stories I make about the pups and their powers are them just playing make-believe!! they don't actually have powers, but the power of their imagination lets them believe that they do and they go on their little adventures Category:Blog posts Category:Tundra's Fanon